The present invention relates to an electric guitar, and more particularly to a bridge and tremolo arm assembly for an electric guitar which can be convenient adjusted to change the elevation of tension screw studs in regulating the tension of the respective strings without causing the tension screw studs to vibrate.
An electric guitar, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a bridge and tremolo arm assembly for controlling the tension of the strings. The bridge and tremolo arm assembly, as shown in FIG. 2, comprises a bridge body, a set of tension adjustment blocks horizontally vertically mounted on the bridge body for controlling the tension of the strings. Each tension adjustment block comprises two adjustment screws for elevation adjustment control. Because the elevation of each tension adjustment block is controlled by two adjustment screws, it is difficult to accurately adjust the two adjustment screws of each tension adjustment block to the same elevation. If the two adjustment screws are not accurately adjusted to the same elevation, the tension adjustment block cannot be maintained in a balanced manner, and a noise will be produced and picked up by the middle, treble or lead pick-up.